In recent years, vehicle telematics systems have grown in popularity and are increasingly available in all types of vehicles. In general, vehicle telematics systems use a combination of various wireless voice and data telecommunications technologies to communicate between vehicles and data centers. Such communication enables a wide variety of services to be provided to subscribers of telematics services, including vehicle navigation, maintenance, diagnostics, advertising, emergency services, and messaging.
For example, pre-recorded messages can be broadcast by satellite to an entire fleet of vehicles to notify vehicle occupants of generalized information such as advertisements. But broadcast messages are not personalized in that they are not specifically tailored to any particular subscriber or occupant of a subscriber's vehicle. In another example, a human customer service representative can generate a particular message and transmit it to a telematics subscriber's vehicle by telephony. But generation and delivery of messages by a customer service representative may not always be cost effective.